


New Beginnings

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus Day 7, Confessions, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: The gang gets together for New Year's Eve and they talk about what they loved in the passed year.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

It was New Year’s Ever, and TJ was walking into Andi’s house for a party. A party with all his new friends. Wow, it had been a wild year. As soon as TJ walked through the door, he was hugged by a very excited Cyrus.

               

“Hey, Underdog,” TJ chuckled. “You excited about tonight?”

               

“I love New Year’s Eve!” Cyrus exclaimed letting go of TJ. He walked over to the couch, and TJ followed him. They both sat down, albeit, closer than they should have. TJ rested his arm on the back of the couch.

               

“What do you love about it?” TJ teased. Cyrus grinned.

               

“I love new beginnings. I love the promise of a new year,” Cyrus answered happily. TJ smiled at him. “Do you not like New Years?”

               

“Nope, nope, I love it,” TJ reassured him. He put his hand on Cyrus’s knee. It stayed there for quite some time until Jonah looked at them quizzically.

               

“Alright, everyone on the floor. Talk time,” Andi commanded. Everyone obeyed. Cyrus sat down right next to TJ. TJ leaned back and put his hand behind Cyrus. “What did everyone like about this year?”

               

“Oh, I have one,” Marty said excitedly. Buffy rolled her eyes at him. He smiled at her. “This beautiful human was kind enough to become my girlfriend.”

               

“How sweet,” Buffy said sarcastically, but she kissed him on the cheek. “As amazing as you are, I have another reason that I loved this spectacular year. I got to start a girls’ basketball team. Sure, it’s hard work, but it’s so much more than that.”

               

“And, I am so proud of you for that,” Marty said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

               

“Gross,” Amber joked as she played with Andi’s fingers. “I came out, and what a fucking blessing that was. Pretending to be straight was gross.”

               

“I mean, I wouldn’t say that it was gross, but I am happier to be out,” Andi explained. “I love you, Amber, but I think the best thing about this year was my parents getting engaged.”

               

“I fully accept being your second favorite thing about twentygayteen,” Amber joked. She looked over at Jonah. “What about you, Jo Bro?”

               

“As exciting as it was to see my two exes get together, I personally am very proud of myself for having the strength to get help with my anxiety,” Jonah said sincerely. Everyone’s mood sort of shifted. “Guys, no. I’m great now. Don’t worry about me. TJ?”

               

“Oh, shit,” TJ muttered realizing it was his turn. He sat up straight and looked over at Cyrus who was looking at him expectantly. He looked back to the group. “My favorite part of this year was meeting Cyrus.”

               

He could feel everyone staring at him. He was about to get nervous, but then, Cyrus started speaking. TJ looked at him.

               

“My favorite part of this year was being more comfortable with myself,” Cyrus explained. He looked down. “I also met the love of my life.”

               

Nobody said anything. TJ could feel them all smiling at each other. Cyrus stood up and walked over to the couch. _11:58_. Everyone moved on from the topic and started talking about other things. TJ sat down on the couch next to Cyrus.

               

“Hey,” TJ greeted. Cyrus smiled at him.

               

“Hey,” Cyrus repeated. _11:59_. “You’re the love of my life. It’s you.”

               

“Well, thank God,” TJ muttered. Cyrus smiled. TJ started to lean in. _10\. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2_. “ _One_ ,” TJ whispered before closing the distance.

               

“Ugh, damn,” TJ heard Buffy yell once he and Cyrus pulled apart. He looked over at her with his eyebrows raised. She was giving Marty money. “You couldn’t have done that a few minutes earlier.”

               

“Thank you so much,” Marty said with a smile at both boys. “She was convinced you guys were going to get together in twentygayteen, but I knew better. You guys are like a good wine. You just needed more time.”

               

“Can you guys shut up please?” Cyrus asked politely causing TJ to laugh. “I am trying to kiss my boyfriend.”

               

TJ looked at them sternly. “Yeah, shut the fuck up. I’m trying to kiss my boyfriend.”

               

Cyrus smiled and put his hand behind TJ’s neck, pulling him forward. 2018 was a good year, but TJ could only imagine how great 2019 was going to be. _New beginnings. New year full of promise_. TJ was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Also, I'm not exactly sure when TJ and Cyrus met, but for the sake of this fic, they met in 2018.


End file.
